


TTTE Writing Challenge

by LittleRedToyota



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, TTTE Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 8,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedToyota/pseuds/LittleRedToyota
Summary: Pick a number from the list and some characters, and I will TRY TO write a drabble based on it.IMPORTANT: All stories will be written in my headcanon. Rated T, just in case.PLEASE READ THE RULES BEFORE SUBMITTING A REQUEST.





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to Mattel. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

Rules:

Send me 1-2 characters and a number, and I will try to write a short drabble. All drabbles will be written in my au and my headcanons. My headcanons might not be your taste though, but give it a try… ;-)

Send them to me on my Tumblr, Fanfiction by PM, here in pm or in the reviews.

I might decline some requests. This might be because:

\- of writer's block,

\- or if you've picked a topic I am not comfortable writing about,

\- the time I have available,

\- many requests on the same number,

\- repetitive character requests (seriously, having to write about the same character (e.g. Thomas or James) all the time takes away a lot of the fun. Try to be creative, guys.

Do not complain about having your request declined, or that I take a long time to get things done. Nagging me won't make me write any faster.

Paying attention to these rules and my headcanons (by reading previous stories, asking me or reading previous chapters of this series) gives you a bigger chance of getting your request accepted.

I will complete them in no particular order. I will simply pick the ones tickling my inspiration the most before others.

Also: THERE ARE OVER HUNDRED UNIQUE CHARACTERS IN THE SHOW. YOU DON'T HAVE TO PICK THOMAS, EMILY, ROSIE OR JAMES ALL THE TIME! PLEASE?

Choosing a character not written about before increases your chances of getting your request done. Instead of choosing Thomas or James, pick a lesser known character like Salty, Jock or Skarloey etc.

 

1\. "Come over here and make me."

2\. "Have you lost your damn mind!?"

3\. "Please, don't leave."

4\. "Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

5\. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

6\. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

7\. "I almost lost you."

8\. "Wanna bet?"

9\. "Don't you ever do that again!"

10\. "Teach me how to play?"

11\. "Don't you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!"

12\. "I think we need to talk."

13\. "Kiss me."

14\. "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

15\. "So, I found this waterfall…"

16\. "It could be worse."

17\. "Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"

18\. "This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course I'm in."

19\. "The paint's supposed to go where?"

20\. "You need to wake up because I can't do this without you."

21\. "We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

22\. "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

23\. "Just once."

24\. "You're the only one I trust to do this."

25\. "I can't believe you talked me into this."

26\. "I got you a present."

27\. "I'm pregnant."

28\. "Marry me?"

29\. "I thought you were dead."

30\. "It's not what it looks like…"

31\. "You lied to me."

32\. "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

33\. "Please don't do this."

34\. "If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."

35\. "You heard me. Take. It. Off."

36\. "I wish I could hate you."

37\. "Wanna dance?"

38\. "You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."

39\. "Hey! I was gonna eat that!"

40\. "Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?"

41\. "You did all of this for me?"

42\. "I swear it was an accident."

43\. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

44\. "If you die, I'm gonna kill you."

45\. "Tell me a secret."

46\. "Hey, have you seen the..? Oh."

47\. "No one needs to know."

48\. "Boo."

49\. "Well this is awkward…"

50\. Writer's preference


	2. 22 - Molly and Arry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smol-pudgy-ginger asked:
> 
> for those things, Arry and Molly #22

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Molly jumped by the deep voice from the track next to her. She had been deep in thought, actually… thinking of the very same engine now standing next to her.

"I eh.. umm… I didn't mean to…" she stammered, barely daring to look at him.

"Hmm… not sure what to make of that…" Arry smirked. "Do you like what you see, or…?"

Molly blushed deeply, feeling her entire face turning bright red. There was no way she was going to tell him that!

"You know… that red color of your face really compliments your yellow paint." The hazard striped diesel chortled, giving her a flirty wink.

"Stop it!" she yelped, darting forward in a desperate attempt on getting away from him. "Just stop mocking me!"

Sadly, Salty's cargo trucks were blocking her way, so soon enough Arry slid up by her side again.

"Mock you? Is that what you think?" he said low, now looking serious.

Molly didn't look at him, she just stared at the truck in front of her, as if she was trying to move it out of her way with the power of her will alone. There was absolutely no way this bothersome diesel had meant what he said! Nobody liked her! Not like that…

"You're not used to getting compliments, are you?" he continued.

"I know it was just a joke!" Molly barked and then squeezed her mouth into a thin line to avoid blurting out with everything on her mind.

"What if it wasn't?" Arry asked, cocking an eyebrow towards her.

"Ha!" Molly was about the start crying, she could feel the tears prickling her eyelids. As if on cue, Salty's train moved, and she could escape this weird diesel. There was no way he was serious. He knew him and his brother, everyone on the island knew. They were nothing but troublemakers, devious, greasy and scheming. They only wanted to be mean!

She stopped at a siding, allowing her tears to run free. Why did everyone have to make fun of her all the time? For pulling empty trucks… for being yellow… being shy… literally everything!

She didn't notice him coming until his coupling chain latched on to her hook. She gasped and stared up at him.

"Go on… just laugh of me crying…" she sniffled, looking away.

"Hey… I didn't mean to make you cry…" he said low. "I guess I need to work on my pick-up lines… and learn how to give proper compliments…"

Molly sighed sadly, so he wasn't done tormenting her yet…

"You know, Molly… what I really meant to say is that you're really cute when you blush…"

Molly cursed herself as she blushed again, but that was how she always reacted to something remotely reminding her of a compliment.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he said low. "You're really beautiful, you know."

"You're the first engine to say that…" she mumbled, still not sure if he was sincere.

"What a shame. You deserve to hear it every day."

"You're just joking…" she protested.

"Want to go for a drive with me? After work? A date?"

"W-what?" she gasped, now looking up at him, meeting his deep brown eyes. He didn't look spiteful or like he was joking.

"I'm asking you out. A date. Yes or no?" he repeated.

"I… uhh… but… oh…" she stammered, not sure if it was safe to say yes. What if he was just a good actor? He would laugh… But what if he was serious?

She pondered on it for a while, then she looked into his eyes again.

"Yes." She finally said.

"Yes!" Arry cheered, giving her a wink before uncoupling. "I have to go back to work, but I'll see you later! Meet me at the wash down tonight!"

Molly stared after him, wondering what just had happened. Was it real? Or was it just wishful thinking?

"Ok… I guess I have to go to the wash down tonight and find out…"

Then she returned to work too, the day feeling a little bit brighter than it had been earlier.


	3. 23 - Flying Scotsman and Iron Bert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> For the drabbles: #23 with Scott* and Bert ;)
> 
> (*author's note: Flying Scotsman)

"Just once…" Bert swallowed hard, barely daring to meet the stare of the large, green steam engine. No other steamer was able to make his axles tingle like this.

"Just once?" Scott chuckled, finding the nervous shunter adorable. He knew the two scrapyard diesels were supposedly the rough and tough guys of the sudrian railway, but Bert sure didn't remind him of a bad boy the way he behaved around him.

"I swear… it only happened once… I was just a teenager, ok…" the hazardstriped shunter creaked out, blushing over admitting it. How he… had a make-out session with a poster of the Flying Scotsman. It was so embarassing.

"I know I promised not to laugh, love…" Scott tried to pull himself together, but a low chuckle escaped him anyway. ".. but you're adorable, you know that? Making out with my poster? You really were a fan, huh?"

Bert blushed even deeper. "I… am still."

The green steam engine pulled closer, their coupling chains entwined, he leaned he forehead against Bert's.

"You know… I'm a bit of a fan of yours too, Bert." he whispered, smiling softly to the scrapyard diesel. "How about kissing the real thing, instead of just the poster…?

Bert had been kissed by Scott before, but this time, he was the one to make the first move. Softly, he brushed his lips over Scott's, feeling the other engine's warm breath against his mouth. Then Scott moved in, closing the gap, locking their lips.


	4. 50 - Arry and Stepney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 50 - Arry and Stepney XP have fun

The smelters yard was bathed in sunlight. No shadows where anything menacing could hide.

But still Stepney stood outside the gates, not able to bring himself to drive the last few meters. The last time he had been here, his life had almost ended. He remembered every detail, every smell, every sound…

The hellish glow from the furnace, the clanking from metal, sparks lighting up the area every now and then, the fog and the smoke lingering over the area like a sinister blanket… and then the whirring of approaching diesel engines… the deep, uncanny voices… the brutal bump as they shunted him into the shed… the massive claw hanging over him, ready to crunch him and drop him into the glowing liquid metal…

"Nothing to be afraid of…" he mumbled to himself. "Nothing to be afraid of… just go in, pick up the trucks and drive calmly out again…"

His wheels slowly began moving, his eyes were wide open in terror, even though he knew the scrapyard diesels couldn't do him anything now… his breathing was shallow and rapid.

The smell of sooth, metal, rust and something indescribable tickled his nose and made his senses heighten. He dared to look around, at the twisted metal parts scattered all over the place, rusted boilers… he quickly reverted his stare to the tracks as his eyes fell on a faceless, dilapidated engine in a pile of rusted wheels. That engine had been alive too once… like him… was it dead when they brought it here? Or was it left to slowly die here among all this scrap metal, leaving it to ponder over how little its life was worth to the humans owning it…

A dried up, dead shrub by the track just added to the uncanny atmosphere.

A shrieking sound cut through the air like a sharp knife, causing Stepney to close his eyes in horror. He yelped, not daring to open them again, even if the sound had revealed itself to be a crow.

Then he bumped into something, and he let out a terrified peep. He opened his eyes slowly.

The sight almost made him pass out.

Black bufferbeam… hazard stripes… cleft chin… stubble…

Stepney didn't want to look up, but at the same time he couldn't help it, his eyes had a will of their own.

He met the sharp, piercing eyes from years ago. They stared down at him with a hostile gleam in them, making him feel incredibly small. The shunter narrowed his eyes as the yellow steam engine backed a few meters to get him on a safe distance.

"What are you doing in our yard?" the hazard striped menace growled, not even giving him a proper greeting.

Stepney swallowed hard. Be brave. Be brave, he kept telling himself.

"P-picking u-up t-t-trucks." He yelped.

"Over there." the diesel grunted, motioning towards a line of aluminum trucks on another track.

"T-thank you, Mr…?" Stepney stammered.

"Arry." the diesel murmured as he was backing to go back to wherever he came from.

"Thank you, Arry. My name is…"

"Stepney. I know."

"It was nice seeing you again, my friend." Stepney managed to force a smile, hoping to break the ice. Maybe the diesels in this yard weren't as bad as everyone said. Maybe he could befriend them somehow…

The smile wasn't returned.

"Look, lil' teapot. We're not friends just because I no longer want to kill you. I barely tolerate you, so don't push it." Arry snarled, making the yellow steamer jump backwards. "So, go pick up those damned trucks and get the hell out of my yard!"

Stepney quickly scurried away, not wanting to spend another second in this yard of terror. As soon as he was coupled to the train, he zoomed out of the ironworks as fast as his wheels could carry him, hoping it would be long until he had to return.


	5. 33 - Flying Scotsman and Iron Bert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 33- Scotty* and Bert
> 
> (*author's note: Flying Scotsman)

"Please don't do this." Scott choked out.

The bridge creaked, he had done the mistake of looking down, it was an extremely long way down to the bottom. It had seemed like such a good idea, taking Bert on a date here too look at the view…

But now, they both found themselves in great danger. The bridge had fallen apart, they couldn't drive over it, and they couldn't go back. Only the mid-section they were standing on were still somewhat intact, but it was creaking and crumbling each second.

The bridge was collapsing, any minute now…

"The bridge can't hold the both of us…" Bert said. "If I drive off, it will support your weight until the rescue team arrives."

"No!" Scott cried. "I won't let you die!"

"Then we'll both die!" Bert shouted back, having a pained expression plastered all over his face. "I don't want you to die!"

"I don't want YOU to die either!" the green steam engine pleaded desperately.

"The bridge can only hold one of us…" Bert tried to reason, meeting Scot's stare, begging him to stay alive.

"Then I'll jump off!" Scott stated, backing, causing the bridge to creak.

"No!" Bert jerked his coupling chain, holding him back.

The two engines stood there, staring at each other. They knew only one of them could be saved… or they would die together. None of them wanted the other to die.

"Please, Scotty… promise me you'll live. You are an important part of railway history… you're famous, you're one of a few… while I… my class is still in operation, there are hundreds of my class… and I'm just a loathed scrapyard engine. Nobody would notice or miss me when I'm gone… while you, you will be missed. There will be news articles, movies and books about you. You're too good to go. I'll just be replaced with another class 08."

Now Scott was crying. This was an impossible decision to make.

"I can't just replace you with any other!" he choked out. "You're important to ME! And your brother! You're not just any other class 08! I love you!"

Bert moved forward a little, placing a soft kiss on Scott's lips.

"I'm sorry… it has to be this way. It's either you or me…"

And then he shot backwards, falling off the bridge section. Scott shot forward in an attempt to catch his coupling chain before he fell, but it was too late.

"NOOOO!" the green steam engine watched in horror as the hazard striped shunter fell. It was like he was watching it all in slow motion. The heart wrenching sound of metal hitting the cliffside pulled him back to reality. He watched the diesel tumble down the steep, rocky cliffside, each hit causing parts of him to fall off. The sounds of metal being crunched and the sight of his love meeting his demise in such a painful way, was forever etched into his mind. Halfway down, the chassis broke in half, front and end going separate ways before hitting the bottom of the cliffside.

Someone was screaming, the noise was deafening and heartbreaking. It took Scott a while to understand that the sound was coming from himself, but even as he realized it was himself screaming, he just couldn't stop.

"Bert! No!"

He couldn't take his eyes off the wreck far down there. He didn't even notice the search and rescue team arriving. He knew his life would never be the same again, even if he was unharmed. A part of him was missing.

It was lying there at the bottom of the cliff.

A piece of his heart.


	6. 41 - Molly and Arry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:
> 
> 41- "You did all of this for me?" Molly and Arry because yes

"You did all this for me?" Molly gasped, looking around. "What do you mean "all this is for me?""

Her yard was in a terrible mess. In fact, she didn't even know if it could get any worse.

There was coal, gravel, freight… trucks scattered all over the place, even a tree had fallen over the tracks, and her shed's roof had a big hole in it.

And in the middle of it all, stood a dust covered, hazard striped shunter with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ehhrr…. Surprise?" he grinned goofily.

Molly was still in a state of shock, not sure if she wanted to cry or just run away and leave it to him to clean up this mess. How had he managed to do all of this anyway? She had heard that the ironwork diesels were skilled and efficient workers… and now THIS?!

"Look, Mol… I… ehh…" Arry began, driving a little forward, wanting to explain it to her.

"No! It's not funny!" Molly cried, now almost brought to tears. She should have known better than trusting one of those diesels to look after her job while she was at the steamworks!

"But I just wanted to…"

"Go away!" she yelled, biffing into him to underline her point. She immediately regretted it, she wasn't a violent or aggressive engine by nature.

Arry felt utterly terrible. He had not meant for any of this to happen. He didn't even know how he had managed to mess things up so badly. He had wanted to make her happy by making her yard spotless and in perfect order till her return, but accident after accident had happened, like he or the yard had been cursed with bad luck or something.

"I just wanted to impress you…"

"I'm NOT impressed, Arry!" the yellow tender engine shrieked as she zoomed away, now in tears.

Arry slumped low. He had achieved the opposite of what he had been trying for. Ever since this yellow steam engine had shown up on Sodor, he had wanted to make her notice him. Especially since James seemed to be interested in her too. He just had to get to know her, before James came along and ruined all his chances.

But now he had ruined them all by himself…

He sighed heavy as he started to clean up the mess. That was the least he could do to make it up to her. Hopefully, she would forgive him some day.


	7. 7 - James and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raphianna:
> 
> Um... 7, James and Thomas?

"I almost lost you."

Thomas snapped his eyes open, for a moment confused over where the voice was coming from. But as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he noticed the red tender engine in front of him.

"James…? What time is it?" the blue tank engine yawned, not to happy about being woken up this late.

"I almost lost you!" James repeated, ignoring his question. He drove a little forward, staring down at Thomas with a pained expression.

"Uhh… but… you didn't…" Thomas grinned, feeling the whole situation a bit awkward.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was? How scared I was?" James whispered, careful not to wake up the others.

"Uhh… no…?" Thomas didn't quite know what to say.

"You could have died…"

"I didn't…"

"No, but you could have!" James choked out, now looking like he was going to start crying.

Thomas was confused. What had gotten into the red engine? He had been so mean to him, taunting and teasing him whenever he had the chance… and now he was standing here almost crying because Thomas could have died…?

"Uhh… James? Are you ok?" Thomas said worried. "I thought you hated me…"

"Thomas…." James creaked out, driving even closer. "I don't hate you… I never did…"

He coupled up to Thomas' front coupling.

"I know I've had a silly way of showing it, but… I… I love you." He whispered, now having his eyes closed. It had taken all his courage to confess this to the blue tank engine, he didn't dare meet his stare.

Then he felt soft lips brushing over his, like the wing of a butterfly at first. Then a tender kiss that made his wheels wobbly.

"James… you're adorable." Thomas mumbled against his lips. "I guess your mean behavior hurt me extra much because… I have a crush on you too."

"I'm sorry… I should have told you sooner… instead of acting like a jerk towards you." James whispered back.

"Don't think of it… let just promise to treat each other better from now on." Thomas smiled, pressing his lips against James' one more time.

"I promise."


	8. 3 - James and Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest:
> 
> James and Edward #3 please?

"Please, don't leave."

James was panting, he had caught up with Edward after he had left Tidmouth.

Edward slid to a stop, telling Phillip to go ahead.

"I'll catch up with you later, Phillip." he reassured the little boxcab.

James watched the small diesel zoom away before he redirected his eyes to Edward.

"Please, don't leave…" he repeated.

"James, I…"

"Please!" James cried, his eyes filling up with tears. "You're the only one in that shed who treats me with some respect… the other's always taunts me and… I can't have deep conversations with them, like I can with you…"

Edward smiled sad. "I'm no youngster anymore, James. It is more convenient for me to move to Wellsworth, closer to my job. I am sure your new shedmate will be nice."

"I don't want a new shedmate! I want you to stay!"

"James…"

"I don't have any real friends… except you."

"That's not true, James. They are all your friends, even if they tease you now and then."

"They're not you!"

"James…" Edward sighed.

"You're like a father to me! I'm gonna miss you so damn much!"

"Don't swear, James." Edward scolded mildly.

James stared at him with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't stand the thought of not having Edward there to talk to, to calm him down when he was upset, or even scold him for swearing… He often called Edward "dad", because he was acting like one. Would Phillip replace him? Would Phillip become Edward's new "son"? James admitted he didn't like that thought. Jealousy stung him.

"You're always welcome to visit me at Wellsworth, any time you want." Edward said low, leaving Tidmouth wasn't easy for him either, but he thought a little change would do him good. He had lived at Wellsworth before, it was a nice place.

"Will… will you come visit us at Tidmouth too?" James sniffled.

"Anytime I can." Edward smiled softly. "I won't forget you just because I move out, you know."

James switched tracks, driving up to Edward, pushing his buffers. Like a hug.

"I'll miss you, dad." He said low. "Please visit often!"

"I'll miss you too, son." Edward smiled. "And I promise I will."


	9. 32 - Thomas and Rosie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PolkaDotSideplates:
> 
> Can I get a 32 Valentine ship (Thomas x Rosie) with onion rings and a large soda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He he, you may. Though I might have changed the receipt a bit. 😉 Things will be written in my AU and with my headcanons, so… here is what your final order looks like. I hope it's tasty. XD

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Rosie almost choked on her milkshake as the teenage boy across the table spoke.

"Uh… say what?" she asked, not sure if she had heard him right.

"I… think I'm in love with you…" Thomas mumbled, his stare nailed to the table. He suddenly regretted telling her.

Rosie opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. It wasn't often she was left speechless, but now she was.

"It's ok, Rosie. I know it's not mutual…" he mumbled, looking out of the window.

"Oh, Thomas… I…" she hated to see him heartbroken, but she simply couldn't fake this or make his dream come true.

It was Valentine's Day. Her boyfriend was working tonight, and Thomas' parents were on a trip out of town, so she had to babysit him. Though a 14-year old probably didn't need a babysitter, they paid her well.

"Thomas… I'm much older than you and I am dating someone… I'm sorry…" she said low.

His face flushed red, he was clearly embarrassed of himself for letting her know his feelings for her.

"I know. You don't have to rub it in." he grunted, grabbing his milkshake to distract himself by taking a zip of it.

"I'm sorry…" she said again.

"Never mind…" he shrugged.

Rosie sighed. Teenage crushes didn't last so long anyway, he would probably be over her soon, finding someone else to crush on.

A sudden idea struck her, and she quickly snatched his phone when he wasn't looking, typing a text under the table, hitting send. Then she put it back, just in time before her turned towards her again.

It didn't take long before his phone buzzed. Thomas picked it up, reading the text.

"Who the hell is Ashima? She says she's nearby and wants to meet me… here? Now?" he looked puzzled.

"A friend of mine." Rosie chuckled. "She around your age. I think you'll like her."

"You….!" He tried to find a proper swearword to call her but couldn't think of any. "Don't try to hook me up with others just because you don't want me…. Oh…"

A cute, black-haired girl entered the diner, waving shy at Rosie who motioned for her to come over. Thomas didn't realize he was staring with his mouth half open until Rosie nudged him.

"Close your mouth at least, or she'll think you're a moron…" Rosie chuckled.

"Hello…." Ashima said with a shy smile as she approached the table, looking at Thomas with a mild blush.

"He… hello." Thomas managed to creak out.

"You can have my seat, Ashima." Rosie offered, standing up. "I was about to go order some soda and onion rings."

Ashima sat down, smiling. Rosie winked at Thomas as she walked past him, towards the counter.

"Good luck!" she whispered.


	10. 4 - Salty and Dart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:
> 
> 4 Salty and Dart SFW

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Dart grinned awkward at the other diesel, having a light blush in his cheeks.

"A massage…?" Salty cocked an eyebrow.

"Umm… yeah?"

"And how exactly are you gonna do that, my heartie? You are an engine, you have no hands, you know…" Salty chuckled, his eyes sparkling.

Dart felt stupid, he had wanted to be nice to the dockside diesel, but didn't know quite what to say or do, so he had just said something he had picked up from some of the railway workers.

"Well, I… admit I don't know what a massage is." Dart blushed, looking pouty. "I heard some humans say it and thought it sounded nice… and I wanted to be nice to you."

Salty laughed heartfelt.

"Oh well, it's the thought that counts! Ey' shipmate?"

"You think so?" Dart looked up again, smiling shy.

"Aye! I do! That reminds me of a story…"

"Ugh… here he goes again…" an annoyed groan sounded from above them. Cranky rolled his eyes at the two engines below him.

"I'd love to hear it, Salty!" Dart beamed, he enjoyed stories.

"Harr harr! Then listen up! It was a dark and stormy night…."


	11. 21 - Gordon and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morally Draconequus :
> 
> No. 21.
> 
> Gordon and Henry.
> 
> Curious how this one turns out.

"We're in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"

Gordon slowed down, allowing Henry to catch up. He just couldn't understand why the green tender engine suddenly felt like basking in the rain.

"You used to be terrified of rain, Henry! What's gotten into you?" he groaned, feeling the rain and wind whipping against his chassis.

"I'm not afraid anymore." Henry beamed despite the bad weather. "In fact, it's quite lovely! Can't you feel it?"

"Ooooohhh… the indi…"

"No no, just feel it!" Henry cut him off. "It's cold against our hot boilers… and it tickles too!"

Gordon rolled his eyes at the other steam engine but tried to feel what Henry felt. The rain trickling down his paintwork, making him all wet, making leaf and other things stick to him…

"Great… can we go to the sheds now?!" he urged, not wanting to spend a second more outside in this weather.

Henry was standing with his eyes closed, letting the rain soak him. His blissful expression made Gordon groan again.

"Fine, just stand there. I'm going home!" he scoffed, picking up speed.

That made Henry snap out of it and rush after the blue engine.


	12. 7 - Lady and Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> raphlover2012:
> 
> 7\. How about Lady and Hiro. I imagine those two having a father/daughter bond. Suppose Lady was on her way home, but she gets wounded somehow, Hiro stays with her in the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, guys. Do not try to dictate how I write things. Like stated: everything will be written in MY AU and headcanons. Too many directions and restrictions will cause me to get an writers' block. Please remember that for any future requests: just a number and character(s). Nothing more. Take it or leave it.
> 
> I seriously struggled with this one… hence why it is so short…
> 
> Anyway, on with the story.

"I almost lost you."

Lady chugged into the Steamworks late at night, finding Hiro there. The big, Japanese engine brightened up by the sight of her. He hadn't seen her in years, thinking she had left the island.

"Lady-chan!" he smiled softly.

"I thought you were gone, sensei." Lady said as she drove closer, happy to see her old friend and teacher again.

"I was…. For a while." He said low, giving her the full story of how he had exiled himself in the deep forest to avoid being scrapped.

"I am glad you're back, sensei." She said as he was done. "I have truly missed you. You taught me everything I know…"

"And I have missed you, Lady-chan." The black steam engine responded with a warm smile.

"I knew they wouldn't scrap you. After all, you are Master of the Railway." Lady smiled brightly.

Hiro chuckled over his nickname, though it still made him proud to hear it. He was probably too old to be the fastest or strongest now, but they still referred to him as the Master of the Railway.

"I hope you can still teach me. I feel like I still have a lot to learn from you…" Lady looked at him. "When you're repaired, of course."

"That would be my pleasure!" Hiro smiled.

Lady started backing out of the works.

"I'll come back tomorrow, and then I will tell you everything that has happened while you were gone, sensei!"

"I look forward to that!"

Hiro looked after her until she disappeared around the bend.


	13. 27 - James and Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mywinx14:
> 
> I got two requests for the ttte writing challenge first 27 with James and Edward. Then 28 with Gordon and Henry. Between the two I just think it will be hilarious.

"I'm pregnant."

Edward shifted his stare over to the parallel track where James stood.

"Excuse me?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm pregnant!" James repeated, staring at Edward.

"Don't be ridiculous…" Edward groaned, rolling his eyes dejectedly.

"No! I mean it!" James cried, looking terrified. "I am pregnant!"

"James! You're not only a locomotive… you're also MALE. You can't get pregnant, no matter what." Edward sighed, trying to calm down the red steam engine who was seemingly freaking out any time now.

"I am! I can feel something living inside my boiler!" James insisted.

"You're a drama queen! You probably have a fish in your boiler, like Thomas had once. Go to the Steamworks and have Victor take a look then!" Edward rolled his eyes at him. "And have him check your sanity too while he's at it!"

And with those words, Edward left the station, fed up with James whoring for attention.


	14. 28 - Gordon and Henry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mywinx14:
> 
> I got two requests for the ttte writing challenge first 27 with James and Edward. Then 28 with Gordon and Henry. Between the two I just think it will be hilarious.

"Marry me?"

Gordon looked at Henry like he was an alien.

"Marry you?!" he blurted out. "What exactly is in that special coal of yours…?"

Henry looked like a beaten dog as Gordon's words hit him. He knew it was silly, but still it had slipped out of him. He didn't really know why, since he had never even thought of Gordon that way. But no matter how stupid his question was, it didn't justify Gordon mocking him like this.

"Engines don't marry, Henry! And as far as I'm concerned, we've never even dated each other! I don't have time for silly romance! I am busy pulling the express!" Gordon boasted.

Henry frowned, he didn't like being talked down like that.

"Fine! I'm busy pulling the Flying Kipper anyway. At least the smell reminds me of you! You're right, I don't need silly romance!" he huffed, and steamed away before Gordon managed to think of a new insult to fling at him.


	15. 4 - Toby and Mavis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcie:
> 
> 4\. Percy and Daisy or Toby and Mavis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Picked Toby and Mavis for this one, since I haven't written about any of them yet. I am quite tired of writing about Percy, Thomas, James, Edward, Henry and Gordon tbh…

"Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?"

Toby looked hopeful at Mavis.

Mavis on the other hand was less amused by his suggestion. She crossed her arms defiantly, nailing him with her stare.

"Don't you have a job to do, Toby?"

"Uhh… yes, I…"

"Good, then go do that job."

"Yes, Mavis…" Toby mumbled, slinking out of the lunchroom. He looked back over her shoulder, watching Mavis and a couple of other quarry workers laugh and have fun around the table. He felt incredibly left out.

Mavis watched Toby leave, rolling her eyes behind his back. Not only was he trice as old as her, but she had rejected him so many times, she had lost count. Why couldn't he just stop… why couldn't he just be happy with his faithful wife, Henrietta?

Sometimes, she wondered if Henrietta even knew about Toby's crush, and what she thought about it all. Mavis sighed, she wouldn't hurt Henrietta by telling her about it, and she would keep rejecting Toby's attempts on hitting on her. Her boyfriend wasn't amused by it either, and even if he was a peaceful guy, he would eventually grow tired of it… and if he and Toby ended up fighting… it would be ugly, given that he was bigger, younger and stronger than Toby.

"Just give up Toby… for your own sake." She mumbled to herself as the door closed behind him.


	16. 5 - Duck and Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> metalcharis5:
> 
> 5\. Duck x Percy

"Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"

Percy just couldn't believe it. He stared at the Great Western engine with disbelief.

"What makes you think that?" Duck said, trying to sound neutral.

Percy chuckled. He had never thought anyone would be jealous of any of his jobs.

"Well… you kind of sound like you are." he teased.

Duck groaned.

"Ok… I am. A little. Pulling the mail train is a very important job, and you get to see a lot of the island." he mumbled after a while, finally admitting it. "I wish it was me."

Percy glanced at him, wondering how a proud engine like Duck could feel like that.

"But running the Little Western is also very important." Percy smiled, trying to cheer him up. "You get to pull the slip coaches! How cool is that!"

Duck gave him a small smile, appreciating his attempt on making him feel better.

"I guess you're right… I shouldn't be jealous."

"But if you really want to pull the mail train…." Percy looked thoughtful. "Maybe we could ask Sir Topham Hatt if we could switch jobs for a day?"

"That's a great idea, Percy!" Duck brightened up.

"I'll puff over to Knapford and ask him right now!"

Percy chugged away, leaving Duck with a smile on his face.


	17. 9 - James and Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi:
> 
> Holy crap... can there be another James/Thomas? Number 9?

"Don't you ever do that again!" James barked at the blue steam engine.

They chuffed side by side out of the steel works.

Thomas rolled his eyes.

"I promise to never steal your job again…" he groaned.

"I'm not talking about that! I am talking about you almost getting yourself killed!"

James almost bounced off the tracks, being really agitated over what had almost happened inside the steelworks.

"I almost lost you back there!" he continued.

"If you keep yelling at me like this, you WILL!" Thomas shouted back, getting annoyed by James' aggressive attitude.

James took a deep breath, calming himself.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I just… I get angry when I am scared, ok?"

Thomas gave him a soft smile.

"It's ok, James. I would probably have reacted the same way if it had been you almost being dropped in that pit…"

They both slid to a stop, smiling at each other across the tracks.

"Never do it again, ok?"

"I'll try…"

They laughed, then they picked up speed again, happily steaming back to Sodor.


	18. 18 - Thomas and Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest:
> 
> 18\. Thomas and Percy

"This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you've ever had. Of course, I'm in."

Thomas grinned to Percy.

The idea was farfetched and weird, but it sounded really fun. He just couldn't resist a little fun. And with his best friend, it would be a blast!

"Really?" Percy beamed, chuffing out of the shed.

"Yeah!" Thomas puffed after him. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I can hear Gordon moan "Oh the indignity!" already!" Percy chuckled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Thomas drove up behind Percy, giving him a nudge to make him take the lead.

"You go first. This is your idea after all!" he laughed, hurrying after the green saddletank.

"Keep up, slowcoach!" Percy cheered as he picked up speed.


	19. 27 - Thomas and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AaronCottrell97:
> 
> 27\. Thomas and Emily.
> 
> I doubt it'll be close to my headcanon, but screw it, this is my pick.

"I'm pregnant."

Emily held her hands around her teacup, staring into the warm liquid.

Thomas almost choked on his milkshake. They had been talking about hobbies and innocent stuff, until now… he pulled himself together and looked at her.

"Uhh…" he didn't know what to say.

"I know… it's a bomb to drop. But I wanted to tell you first, since you're one of my best friends." Emily smiled, looking a bit nervous.

"Umm… who's the father?" he knew it was a rude and silly question. He knew the answer already, but now he couldn't take the words back.

"Who the father is?!" Emily's eyes gleamed with anger. "How dare you ask me that?! Do you think I sleep around with multiple men?!"

Thomas held his hands up. "No, no no! I don't think you're like that… It just slipped out of me. I'm sorry!"

Emily calmed down again.

"I haven't told him yet." she admitted. "I don't know how…"

Thomas chuckled. "Well, you dropped the bomb on me and I am still fine. I'm sure Diesel can handle it. Just tell him."

Emily smiled. "Thanks, Thomas. I guess you're right. I should just tell him straight out."

Thomas took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. Then he pushed her towards the door.

"Now. Go find him and tell him!" he urged. "Good luck!"

"Thanks again, Thomas."


	20. 32 - Thomas and Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guest:
> 
> 32 Thomas x Percy

"I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Thomas glanced over to Percy's berth. The green engine stared at him like he was an alien.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, Percy…" he mumbled.

Percy blinked, trying to clear his mind from the shock.

"I uhh… I like you a lot, Thomas, but I… I don't know if it is love or… or just normal feelings." he admitted. "I've… never been in love before, I think… I don't know how it feels… or if that is what I feel when I'm around you…"

Thomas sighed, looking away. Maybe he wasn't in love either. He wasn't sure, but he knew that he felt stronger for Percy than he felt about any other engine on Sodor. The only engine able to make him feel somewhat similar was Ashima, but she was so far away…

"You're right… I don't know either." he said. "We shouldn't rush. Let's just try to find out what we feel before doing anything about it. But I know I like you better than any other engine on Sodor, Percy…"

"Same, Thomas." Percy admitted.

The two smiled to each other. A silent agreement to wait and see if their feelings would develop any further.


	21. 13 - Thomas and Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RealLifeThomas:
> 
> 13\. Thomas and Emily

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who Thomas is imagining, is up to the reader. I have multiple options for him.

"Kiss me."

Thomas glanced over to Emily, who were still reading her manuscript.

Emily sighed. "No, no, no, you need to sound like you actually mean it! Try again."

"Ugh… ok." Thomas groaned, clearing his throat.

Emily put the manuscript down, looking at Thomas standing in front of the mannequin that resembled his love interest in the play.

"Kiss me!" he said to the mannequin, trying to express his feelings with body language.

"Too dramatic." Emily commented. "Loosen up. Pretend the doll is someone you actually like."

Thomas sighed, this was harder than he had expected when he signed up for a role in the play.

"Remember, that doll is the love of your life, you've always wanted to kiss her... or him."

"Yeah, yeah. Let me focus, ok?" Thomas held a hand up, again stepping up to the mannequin, taking its hand, staring at its blank face. It felt utterly awkward, having to interact with it.

He groaned. "This isn't going to work… I should just resign from my role…"

"Don't be too hard on yourself. At least you have learned your lines… I still don't remember half of them…" Emily chuckled, motioning towards her manuscript in the table.

"Go on. Try again!" she urged him. "Try closing your eyes, maybe it will make it easier? Imagine your boyfriend."

Thomas still had his doubts, but followed her advice, taking the dolls hand again. Then he closed his eyes, recalling his boyfriend's face for his inner eye… his voice… the emotions… his glittering, vivid eyes… his lips…

"Kiss me…" he whispered passionately, jumping startled as Emily applauded.

"That was perfect!" Emily cheered. "I knew you would nail this role!"

"Bah… it's still only one of my lines… I need more practice." Thomas sighed pessimistic.

"Same… but there are still a few weeks left. Let's practice every day." Emily smiled.

"Let's rock that stage!" Thomas chuckled, getting influenced by her optimism.

"You bet we will!" Emily gave him a high five before they both started reading the script again, memorizing their lines.


	22. 14 - Spencer and Hiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:
> 
> Spencer x Hiro Number 14 comfort/romance.
> 
> Spencer inside a shed with Hiro during a storm. Spencer is scared of thunder. Hiro soothes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually hate being given directions about what to write, but I'll let it pass. You gave me something to start with at least.
> 
> Hope this is somewhat ok, though there is no romance involved due to my headcanons and AU.

Hiro was slumbering in the Vicarstown sheds after his return to the mainland had been cancelled for the night due to a storm coming up. Henry and Rosie were slumbering in the berths beside him, seemingly unaffected by the wild weather outside.

He looked up as another engine backed into the shed. Big, silver…

"Good evening, Spencer." Hiro greeted politely.

He and Spencer wasn't exactly friends after Spencer had tried to have Hiro scrapped. Though Hiro had forgiven him, and even helped him on occasion, they were far from friends. But at least they tolerated each other.

Spencer didn't answer, he just stared out at the storm with wide eyes.

Hiro understood. The silver engine was scared.

"Are you alright, Spencer?"

In the same moment, a lightning flickered over the sky, and shortly after thunder cracked the sky with a deafening, sharp noise, making Spencer whimper and screw his eyes shut.

"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always." Henry whispered from beside Spencer, trying to calm the other engine down. He could relate to the silver engine's fear, he had been terrified of rain years ago, even hiding in tunnels to avoid it.

Hiro smiled fatherly over to Spencer. "If you want, I can stand in front of you, so you do not have to look at it."

Spencer didn't answer but backed as far into the berth as possible to make room for Hiro. He still had his eyes closed and was trembling of fear.

Hiro drove outside, switching to Spencer's track, backing inside again.

"You are safe in here, Spencer. The shed is equipped with a lightning rod and is thoroughly grounded." He said calmly, looking out at the thunderstorm. Unlike Spencer, he found it rather fascinating.

"We are with you." He said.

"Always." Rosie and Henry added.

"T-thank you." Spencer choked out, feeling a little better now. The other engines were there, in front of him and beside him. Even if he had been rather rude and nasty to them, they were willing to protect him. It felt strangely nice. And safe.

"Thank you, sincerely." He repeated, meaning it from the bottom of his boiler.


	23. 27 - Gordon and Diesel 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woolf Girl:
> 
> 27\. Gordon and diesel 10 please! Great stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though this is of course an NOTP for me, I instantly had an idea. I hope you'll like it, and that it will at least make you smile. 😉
> 
> I delayed the opening sentence "I'm pregnant!" for plot purposes.

Diesel 10 smirked as he spotted Gordon at the station, boasting to Spencer and Flying Scotsman. This was the perfect moment to bring him back down in the tracks.

He smoothly slid up next to Gordon, the big blue engine looking confused as the golden warship smiled at him instead of throwing an insult.

"Oh, Gordon. There you are, honey!" Diesel 10 said loudly with his most sugary voice. "I have something important to tell you, my dear."

"Honey…? What the he…?!" Gordon blabbered, blushing deeply as he heard the chuckles from his brother and Spencer who were both watching the scene closely.

"I'm pregnant!" Diesel 10 beamed, smiling sweet to the big, now even more confused engine.

"Ehh?! But… you're male… that's impossible… and we haven't even been together!" Gordon protested, desperate to save his reputation and honor. Of course he and the diesel had never been together, but Spencer and Scott would probably grab this opportunity to taunt him for the rest of his days.

"What?" Diesel 10 pretended to be hurt. "But you said you loved me!"

"Diesel 10! Stop!" Gordon hissed under his breath, throwing a quick glance over at the other engines, who were obviously finding this very amusing.

"You even promised to marry me!" Diesel 10 continued dramatically.

"What are you doing?!" Gordon hissed again, nervously glancing around. "You're ruining my reputation! You're causing a scene, and everyone will laugh at me!"

Diesel 10 chuckled inwardly, but on the outside, he still had the face of a heartbroken lover.

"Why, Gordon?" he sobbed over-dramatic. "Why? I thought we had something special!"

"Shut up!" Gordon begged, gritting his teeth.

Now, Spencer and Scotsman were laughing loudly, much to Gordon's humiliation.

"I can never forget your passionate kisses!" the golden warship kept going, now even managing to fake tears.

Gordon looked up at the big station clock, wishing it was time to depart, but the clock was ticking really slow, and now it wasn't just the two other steam engines laughing of him, but a few of the people on the platform too.

"Aww, come on, Gordon." Scotsman chuckled. "Tell him you love him, can't you see you're breaking his heart?"

"Yeah, blow him a kiss at the very least!" Spencer added in, and the two burst into laughter again.

Gordon's face turned red from embarrassment.

"I'll get you for this, Diesel 10!" he growled in the warship's direction, so low that the other's could hear him.

"Aww! I love you too, Gordie!" Diesel 10 immediately jumped on the chance. "You've made me so happy!"

"Oh… the indignity…" Gordon groaned, realizing that no matter what he said or did, Diesel 10 would twist his words and humiliate him further.

The stationmaster finally blew the whistle and Gordon sped out of the station, laughter following him along the way.

"Don't forget to invite us to your wedding, "Gordie"!" Spencer shouted after him, causing everyone at the station to laugh even more.

"Oh, the indignity…." Gordon blew his whistle to drown the noises and sped up even more to get away from the scene as fast as possible.

"You're gonna pay for this, you sly, devious diesel!" he grumbled to himself.


	24. Waiting List/Queved requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are currently the requests on my waiting list, requests from Tumblr, Skype, AO3 and Fanfiction.

These are currently the requests on my waiting list, requests from Tumblr, Skype, AO3 and Fanfiction. In numerical order, but I might not finish them in that order. Some of them might be declined if I am unable to get them done, or just can't make the pairing fit into my au or headcanons. I will try to write them all, even if some are NOTPs of mine, because that's part of the challenge.

1 - Arry and Molly

1 – Hank and Connor

9 – George and Caroline

10 - Arry and Bert

10 – Millie and Rosie

10 – Spencer and Percy

10 – Rusty and Luke or Arry and Bert (I'll probably pick Rusty and Luke since I haven't written about them before.)

12 – Douglas and Oliver

13 – Duck and Oliver

13 – Toad and Oliver

13 - Percy and Diesel

19 – Bill

19 - James and Victor

20 – Molly and Lady

28 – Ashima and Gina

34 - Diesel and Emily

36 - Thomas and Ace

37 – Flying Scotsman and Bert

37 – Thomas and Ryan

38 – Bill and Donald

40 – Diesel 10 and Rebecca

40 – Duck and BoCo

40 – Frank and Mike

42 – Bill, Ben and Timothy

46 – Lady and Mavis


	25. 20 - Molly and Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi:  
> (same person! Hi!) I have two this time. If that's allowed... I love both these pairings, and I hope you'll do them   
> 1\. Duck and BoCo - #40 (Duck isn't officially on the Steam Team is he? I never saw anything that indicted he was)  
> 2\. Molly and Lady - #20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really have a problem with characters from the steam team, it’s just a bit boring to write about the same characters all the time. 😉 Thanks! Ohh… BoCo… haven’t written about him yet. This is a bit refreshing!  
> Sorry to end it so abruptly, I just had no idea how to continue, or end this little drabble. :-P

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”  
The voice reached Molly through her dream, but it took her a while to understand that it came from another engine, not someone in her dream.  
“Hmm?” the yellow tender engine opened her eyes, blinking a bit to focus. It was still dark. She could make out the shape of a small engine in front of her, the dim light from the moon making it stand out from the starry night sky.  
“You’re the only one I trust to keep quiet about this…” the voice continued. It was female.  
Molly turned on her lantern.  
It was a tiny, Victorian looking steam engine. Maroon and gold.  
“Lady?” Molly said in disbelief. Why would the legendary engine talk to an insignificant engine like her?  
“Yes, Molly. I need your help.” Lady whispered back, careful not to wake up the other engines.  
“How can I help a legend like you?” the yellow engine muttered, shy.  
“You’re stronger than me.” Lady continued. “I need you to pull something for me. I need to hide it before it gets into the wrong hands… or buffers…”  
“Mm… ok… but why me?”  
“Because nobody will suspect you. And I know you can keep a secret.”  
Molly puffed slowly out of the shed, following Lady to a secluded siding where a long train of trucks were waiting.  
“I can’t move these on my own. I know it’s a strange thing to ask, but… I want you to pull them and drive as fast as you can towards that buffer over there. Do not slow down. Go at full speed. It will be ok, I promise. Just follow me.”  
“What’s in them?” Molly wondered.  
“I can’t tell you. The less you know, the safer you’ll be.” Lady said calm as the yellow engine coupled up to the trucks.  
“Safe from who?” Molly was a bit rattled, not able to think of anyone dangerous on the island, not even Diesel 10 were evil anymore. He and Lady seemed to have made amends, and although he was no model citizen, he wasn’t dangerous.  
“I can’t tell you. Just pull the train, ok.” Lady said firmly, picking up speed, glancing backwards to see it Molly followed.  
Molly sped up, not feeling comfortable with this. They were going to crash. The buffers were getting closer… she screwed her eyes shut before the impact.  
But the impact never came. Instead she felt like she was floating.  
The rails were golden, the surrounding was surreal, to beautiful to be true. She pulled to a stop at a siding, behind Lady, being uncoupled from the train.   
The maroon, Victorian engine smiled softly.  
“Welcome to the Magic Railroad, Molly.”


End file.
